The Child
by scifigirl77
Summary: The crew finds a child on a deserted planet. She has escaped the Suliban and now wants revenge for the death of her family.
1. The Girl

She saw them screaming in pain and couldn't help them. She would try to get away and find help. Then their captors saw her and ran after her. I have to get away, she thought. One of them jumped in front of her.

"You are going for help. How brave and foolish of you, child." He tried to grab her so she could suffer the same fate as her family but she managed to get away. She stole one of their crafts and flew off the planet. She had payed close attention when they had brought her family on board to what controls did what. The ships were firing on her. She found the weapons and fired at the ships in pursuit. They were destroyed and she managed to escape the Suliban.

She found a planet that could sustain life and landed, hoping someone was there. She got out of the ship and found... an abandoned city. She returned to the ship and saw that part of the ship was damaged. She thought she could take off and find a port where they could fix it. At her attempt to take off, the ship burst into flame. She got off and it exploded. She was stranded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been one year. She was still alive, but just barely. The memories of that day still haunted her. She wished she could erase them and never have to relive it again.

She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps. She went to see who was there and saw a man in a strange uniform. He saw her and came over. She tried to hide but failed. He started speaking.

"Hi. My name's Commander Tucker. Friends call me Trip. What's your name?"

"Jorna." It was the first time she had spoken in over a year.

"Ok, Jorna. I'll be right back." He walked a few feet away and pulled something out. "Captain, I found a young girl. I think you should come see."

"Be there soon." So it was a communicator. She remembered something like those from her time with the Suliban.

He came back over. "Do you want to come out?" He held out his hand and she took it. She saw another man walking over. "Captain, this is Jorna. Jorna, Captain Archer," Trip introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. She should see Phlox, she doesn't look well," Archer said to Trip.

"I'll take her. Enterprise, two to beam up. Energize." The next thing she knew, they had left the planet and were on a ship. "Come on, let's get you to a doctor." He led her to the infirmary. She didn't notice where she was going. She was too glad to be off that sinkhole planet.


	2. Genetics

"Well, all I can say is eat something. You've been nearly starved for a while, haven't you?" Phlox asked Jorna. She nodded. "Well then get a good meal and a good night's sleep." He smiled as she left. Trip went after her.

Phlox waited for them to be gone and then call the captain, who had come back on board, down. When he came in, Phlox had a semi-worried face on.

"What's wrong doc?" Archer asked.

"The child we brought on board, do we know her history yet?"

"No. I'm going to ask Trip to find out. Why?"

"According to these readings, this child is half humanoid, not sure what species yet. Her other half is Suliban."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's your story?" Trip asked the child.

"I escaped from the Suliban with my life."

"Any family?"

"No." She didn't tell him they were killed by the Suliban yet.

"Well, you're lucky to escape them. We've dealt with them and personally, I think they need to just disappear. Something not right about what they can do."

"I know. I hate them."

"Well, there's something we have in common. Here, try this. It's called Apple Pie. I think you'll like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain had called Trip in to see him after Trip had taken Jorna to his quarters to sleep. "Did you learn anything from her?" Captain Archer asked.

"Yeah. She escaped from the Suliban. No family. That's all."

"Ok. Keep me posted." Archer decided not to tell Trip about the girl being half Suliban yet. He could see how attached Trip was getting and thought this for the best.


	3. The Dream

Jorna dreamt of the day her family died. It was as horrifying as ever. Then it continued to something she had never dreamt before. Her mother, father and brother were standing around her.

"You couldn't save us," her father said.

"Why didn't you try harder?" her mother asked.

"I did what I could. I'm sorry." she said.

"That's not good enough. We are here in the afterlife still feeling the pain from when we died and here you are, eating and sleeping and living your life like you've forgotten us," her brother said angrily.

"I didn't forget you! I am trying to get revenge for your deaths."

"That won't save us, bring us back," said her father.

"Nothing will," said her mother.

"The only thing to do is join us," her brother said.

"No. Not yet. Please I'm not ready to die!" she screamed as she woke up. There was sweat poring down her in buckets.

Apparently Trip had heard her scream out for he ran in to see what was wrong. She told him what happened to her family and of her latest dream. "It felt so real, Trip." She started to cry.

"I know. But I'm here to help. You don't have to be afraid. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you. Can we go see Dr Phlox? I want him to give me something to help me sleep."

"Sure come on."


	4. Secret Truth

Phlox gave her a sedative. Trip sent her off to sleep some more and was about to follow when Phlox kept him back.

"I think you ought to know. Captain Archer told me to tell you this," Phlox said.

"What's up?"

"This girl, Jorna, is half Suliban."

"What? She hates them."

"Yes that is why we haven't told her yet. Please don't tell her until you think she's ready to hear it, ok?"

"Sure no problem. But what if she's never ready? I mean how do you tell someone that their enemy is part of them?"

"I know it'll be hard, but someday she has to know."

"Alright. Night doc." And Trip left.


	5. Unbelievable Truths

Jorna went to sleep and had another dream. But this time, it wasn't as scary as her last one. Her mother was there alone, looking at Jorna like she wanted to tell something but couldn't.

"Mom, what is it?" Jorna asked.

"Honey, I am not sure of how to tell you this. I am not who I seem to be."

"You're not my mother?"

"No that's not it. Honey, I had surgery to make myself look like your father's race."

"Why?"

"Because his people were at war with mine."

"What were you originally?"

"Suliban."

"No. Please you're lying. That's not true."

"I'm afraid it is."

"Is that why they killed all of you? Because you betrayed them?"

"Yes. You are still part Suliban. And you are the only one of your father's kind left."

"But how?"

" I couldn't change my genetic make-up. I am sorry you must learn this now." And Jorna woke up.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was part Suliban? She was part of her worst enemy, the ones she wanted revenge on. Why? Why her? She needed Trip. She needed someone with her right now.

It was Trip heard her call because he walked in just then. He saw her look of anger and fear. I can't tell her now, he thought. But he didn't have to tell her.

"Trip, does Phlox know if I'm part Suliban?"

"Yes he does. I'm afraid you are. How did you find out?"

"My mother told me. My recent dream brought her up and had her tell me."

"The mind works in strange ways."

"No kidding. I can't believe it."

"I know. What are you going to do?"

She didn't get the chance to answer because Trip was called to the bridge. Jorna got dressed and followed him. She got there and heard Archer say, "A Suliban ship has appeared and they're hailing us, asking for the girl."


	6. Revenge

"They can't have her! Did you tell them?" Trip asked. No one realized Jorna was there on the bridge.

"Not yet. Hoshi's trying to tell them that we don't know who they're talking about."

"You're going to lie to save me?" Jorna asked, giving away her secrecy.

"We're trying," Archer said, a little angry that she had come on the bridge.

"They didn't buy. They're firing weapons," Hoshi said.

"Hold on," Archer said to the crew. The Suliban took out the engines and were targeting the weapons next. "Fire on them now, Reed," Archer said. He fired. It took out their weapons for now. The Suliban were quick to fix them. They fired again and hit Deck 12.

Suddenly, a blast came from the weapons station and knocked Malcolm out. Trip tried to get to it but Jorna beat him there. She quickly targeted the weakest part of the ship and fired without waiting for Archer to give the order. Although he couldn't order her. She wasn't Starfleet. The Suliban ship was destroyed and the Enterprise was safe. Jorna had saved the day and gotten her revenge.


	7. Lunch

The next day, Trip and Jorna were invited to lunch with the captain. When they had gotten their food, Archer asked Jorna how the Suliban could possibly know she was there.

"The Suliban in my genes probably tipped them off when they scanned your ship."

"That makes sense. She would be the only Suliban on here," Trip agreed.

"Do you think you're safe now?" Archer asked her.

"I hope I will be. I have some news. I've decided to go to the Academy, become a Starfleet officer, like you," Jorna said, changing the subject.

"That's great!" Trip said with a mouthful.

"I'll send a recommendation for you if you like. It's the least I could do seeing as how you saved all of us," Archer said.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful. I'm hoping someone there can figure out how to get the part of me that is Suliban out so that I won't be a threat on whatever ship I am assigned someday," Jorna said.

"You never know, honey," Trip said as he covered his hand with hers in support.

"Yeah you're right." They finished the meal and Trip and Jorna left.


	8. Gifts and Letters

The Academy had accepted Jorna. The Enterprise had traveled to Earth to drop her off and say goodbye. Everyone was sad to see her go, but none more than Trip. He had grown close and felt as if this was his child. In fact, she had used his last name on the application. "So I actually have a last name," she had said.

Their goodbye took a while. He gave her a picture of himself to remember him by. She took off a necklace she was wearing. "This was my mothers she made it when I was born. It supposedly brings good luck. I want you to have it, as a remembrance."

"Oh, Jorna, I can't take this."

"Please, for me."

"Ok. Oh I almost forgot. Captain Archer called ahead and found a doctor who will try to remove your Suliban gene for you. He said it's a new discovery and it actually works. Here's his address. Look him up and let me know." He handed her a slip of paper.

"Thank you. And thank the captain for me. Keep in touch."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye, Trip." And she was beamed down to the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Trip received a letter from the Academy. It was from Jorna. She said the operation worked, she was no longer Suliban. She said her teachings were going really well and she was passing everything. She hoped everything was well with him and she missed him.

He wrote back, "Jorna, everything is great here. Glad to hear the operation worked out and your grades are good. I really hope that when you're ready for assignment, you get the Enterprise. We really could use an extra engineer. Stay well. Keep in touch. Love, Trip."


End file.
